Play a new game?
by mojesny
Summary: Los Angeles owiewa otoczka szaleństwa. Jej woń jest tak kusząca. Zaciągniesz się?
1. Prolog

Niestety, nie miałam przyjemności grać w papierowy pierwowzór, więc poniższy fanfick jest oparty na elektronicznej grze Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines i mojej bardzo swobodnej jej interpretacji. Niektóre prawa rządzące światem będą zmienione, tak samo historie postaci.  
Akcja rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z gry, będą starzy znajomi, będzie paru nowych, a główną postacią jest Malk i Toreador. Miłego czytania :3

.

.

 **.:: The End ::.**

 **.**

Huk eksplozji rozniósł się po mieście. Dym i płomienie ogarnęły ostatnie piętra wieżowca.

Głosy umilkły. Och, nie żeby nie miały nic do powiedzenia. Nic z tych rzeczy! Zawsze mają. Teraz jednak napawały się swym sukcesem. Po czaszce rozchodziło się tylko cichutkie mruczenie zadowolenia wielu z nich.

.

 **.:: Las Vegas ::.**

 **.**

-Czy to zamach stanu?- Spytał spokojnie LaCroix.

-Nie panie. Wraz z informacją i dokładnym raportem, dostaliśmy też skrótową depesze z której wynika, że za śmierć pańskiego krewniaka odpowiada jedynie on sam – Młodsza wampirzyca położyła na stole plik dokumentów. Spisany ręką Straussa raport zawierał rzetelny, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, opis wydarzeń które doprowadziły do, jak śmiesznie by to nie zabrzmiało, samo-wysadzenia się LaCroixa… młodszego.

-A informacje od pana Goldena?

-Są na pana mailu… Pan Golden wydaje się mieć specyficzne poczucie humoru.

-Niewątpliwie – LaCroix rządził niepodzielnie Las Vegas niemal od jego założenia. Trzymał praktycznie całą Nevadę w garści i zachciało mu się poszerzyć terytorium. „Jak to wampir potrafi zgłupieć, na stare lata" Przeszło mu przez myśl. Jednak dwa lata temu, odesłanie od siebie Sebastiana wydawało się najbardziej logicznym wyjściem. Jego młodszy braciszek miał już swoje lata, był kompetentny, a przede wszystkim, miał rodzinną żądze władzy. Danie mu szansy na zdobycie własnego terytorium mogło zapobiec przyszłym walką o władze. LaCroix starszy lubił władze, ale był już w takim wieku, że nie specjalnie chciało mu się o nią walczyć. A gdyby bracia pozostali w sojuszu, stali by się najpotężniejszym rodem po tej stronie Stanów. Razem z nim wysłał do Los Angeles wszystkie te wampiry, których chciał się pozbyć z własnego podwórka… Taki dobry plan. Jak mogło się nie udać?

Sebastian położył jednak podwaliny pod rządy Camarilli w Mieście Aniołów. Nie można było tego zmarnować.

-Rozumiem, że zapoznałaś się ze wszystkim. Poczyniłaś już jakieś przygotowania?- Prześledził jej sylwetkę wzrokiem. Była to wspaniale ukształtowana sylwetka i LaCroix lubił na nią patrzeć. Po za tym wampirzyca, chodź sporo młodsza od niego, była przerażająco wręcz kompetentna, a jako jego dziecko, nie knuła przeciw niemu. Tyle zalet w tak ładnie ukształtowanym ciele. Z prawdziwą przykrością pożegna się z jej widokiem. Jednak kiedy już zaczął podbój Los Angeles, musiał doprowadzić sprawę do końca. Inaczej okazał by słabość. Słabość prowokuje do ataku, a Las Vegas było łakomym kąskiem dla starych tego świata.

Los Angeles podzieliło się na małe obszary w których rządziły najróżniejsze indywidua, ale głównych graczy łatwo było wymienić. LaCroix miał mocne podstawy sądzić, że jego córka lawirując między stronnikami osiągnie sukces bez zbędnego rozgłosu… i wybuchów.

-Wysłałam już mojego asystenta z obstawą, by przejął Ghula pana Sebastiana. Człowiek ten wydaje się bardzo użyteczny. Dopilnuje też naprawy wieżowca i przygotuje wszystko na mój przyjazd.

-Czego ode mnie potrzebujesz na swojej nowej drodze życia?

-Wkładu początkowego, stosowny kosztorys wysłałam już do pana Arthura i on go zatwierdził. Oczywiście chciała bym też przejąć wszystko, co pozostawił po sobie pan Sebastian.

-Wszystko to jest twoje – Zapewnił. Jego słowo wypowiedziane w pustym gabinecie całkowicie wystarczyło.

-Potrzebuje też zaufanych ludzi.

-Achh tak. Własnego zbrojnego ramienia. Jakieś kandydatury?

-Do osobistej ochrony chciała bym wziąć Tamare, doszły mnie słuchy że nudzi się ostatnio.

-A stanowisko Szeryfa?

-Idefix.

-To ten który ostatnio pogryzł nogę…?

-Właśnie ten.

-Odrestaurowanie tego sekretarzyka kosztowało majątek.

-Zapanuje nad nim- Zapewniła stanowczo.

-To twój wybór dziecko. Twój wybór – LaCroix nie będzie tęsknił za wymienioną dwójką. Miał własną, sprawdzoną świtę.

-I jeszcze paru innych.

-Zabierz kogo chcesz- Stary wampir machnął na to ręką.

-Dziękuje.

-Nie zawiedź mnie – czyt. Uważaj na siebie.

-Nie zamierzam – czyt. Będę.


	2. 1 Nowi gracze

**.:: Początek ::.**

 **.**

Andre był w podłym nastroju. Nie był zły, a przygnębiony. Pierwszy raz miał zostać ojcem, ale jego dziecko umarło. Umarło śmiercią ostateczną. Dwa lata czekał na zgodę Księcia. Był pewny, że się uda. Przez dwa lata czekania zdążył to sobie wmówić. A gdy się nie udało, to był szok. Średnio 50% prób przemienienia kogoś w wampira się nie udaje. Okrutna ruletka.

Andre bardzo to przeżył. Powiedział parę głupot. Gorzkich słów. Niestety publicznie i nim się obejrzał dostał bilet do Los Angeles. Po Las Vegas to była prawdziwa degradacja. Co on niby miał robić w Los Angeles?! Chyba nie szukać „aniołów"?! Chodź kto wie. Las Vegas, plac zabaw wielkich i zamożnych. Stojąc w bocznej uliczce podejrzanej dzielnicy Los Angeles czuł się upokorzony. To nie były warunki do rozwoju dla Toreadora którym był. Miał przeprowadzić osobiste śledztwo na temat tego Malkaviana od którego zaczął się upadek poprzedniego księcia. To było zadanie dla Nosferatu, zresztą zostało już wykonane. Było to jednak oficjalne polecenie i nie mógł się sprzeciwić.

The Last Round. Litery na szyldzie były krzywe i w beznadziejnym kolorze. Farba się łuszczyła… Co za bezguście. Musiał się jednak przedstawić rządzącym tym miastem jeśli chciał poruszać się swobodnie. Problem był w tym, iż było ich wielu, i absolutnie każdy z nich miał coś wspólnego z tym Malkiem.

Wszedł do baru. Pomiędzy dżinsowymi kurtkami i pstrokatymi t-shirtami, jego elegancki struj i z klasą zaczesane włosy wzbudziły powszechną uwagę.

-Jaki elegancik- Prychnął mężczyzna zza baru.

-Jestem Andre. Przyszedłem się przedstawić panu Rodriguezowi.

-Pan Rodriguez, o kurwa – Zaśmiał się ale zaraz wskazał mu na schody – Nines jest na górze.

„Prostaki!" Mimo oburzenia, Andre nie dał po sobie niczego poznać. Czegóż w końcu innego można spodziewać się po Anarchistach. Wszedł na górę po brudnych schodach. Chodź miał wrażenie że i tak były bardziej czyste niż lada baru. Przy stole, pod oknem siedziały wampiry. Damsel, Skelter i Nines. Grali w karty. Po przywitaniu się i zdecydowanym przejściu na TY. Andre przystąpił do pytań.

-Po za tym że chciałem się przywitać, przyszedłem też zapytać o Malka.

-Którego?- Każde słowo Damsel miało ton zaczepki.

-Tylko jeden jest w mieście, więc pytam właśnie o tego o którym myślisz- Andre nie miał zamiar dać sobą pomiatać, chodź do używania przekleństw nie zamierzał się zniżać. No, przynajmniej na razie.

-Miki jest w porządku!

-Czego chcesz od dzieciaka?- Nines był spokojniejszy. Wolał konkrety.

-Dowiedzieć się jak było naprawdę. Nie co dzień Książę miasta zostaje zabity przy pomocy wybuchającego, starożytnego sarkofagu.

-Haha! Lubię go! Ma poczucie humoru– skomentował Skelter.

-Okej, co proponujesz?

-Wymianę informacji. Opowiecie mi o tym Malku, a ja powiem wam o nowym Księciu, który za parę dni obejmie władze po LaCroixie.

-Jak przyjedzie książę to i tak zwoła wszystkich ważnych graczy i go poznamy. Taka informacja mnie nie interesuje- Mruknął Niunies nieco ukazując kły.

-Będziesz żałował…. W takim razie może zagramy?- Wskazał na karty na stole – Jeśli wygram, powiecie mi wszystko co wiecie o tym Michaele. Jeśli przegram, powiem wam o planach nowego księcia, a znam ich wiele. Co wy na to?

-Mam inną propozycje. Jeśli wygrasz, dam ci dwie ważne informacje o dzieciaku, a potem wyjdziesz. Jeśli przegrasz wyjdziesz od razu, tylko że na czworakach- Andre lekko uniósł brew w zdziwieniu, ale przystał na warunki.

-Gracie na kapsle?

-Sprite wart jest 5, Fanta 10, a Cola po 15. Ja rozdaje – Postanowiła Damsel.

 _10 minut później…_

-Ma ktoś jeszcze jakiś kapsel?

-Została mi jeden Sprite.

-Kurwa!

-Naprawdę chcieliście wygrać z kimś, kto przez całe nie-życie mieszkał w Las Vegas? No proszę was – Nie żeby Andre trochę ich nie podpuścił. Wszystkie kapsle w równych rządkach leżały po jego stronie stołu.

Damsel ze złości walnęła pięścią w stuł. Piękna kobieta, gdyby tylko się mniej złościła i klęła… i nie nosiła granatów po kieszeniach.

-Sporo mówią o Anarchistach, ale nie to, że jesteście niesłowni.

-W porządku artysto, w porządku. Słowo to słowo. Miały być dwie informacje, proszę bardzo. Po pierwsze dzieciak nie mieszka tutaj, tylko w Santa Monica. Tu nie ma żadnego Malka. A po drugie…- Nines nieco przedłużył tą chwile. Na co dzień nie bawił się w takie gierki, no ale ten jeden raz nikomu nie zaszkodzi.

-Miki to nie jest skrót od Michael, tylko od Michelle.

-Hm?

-Miki to kobieta, głąbie- Dokończyła Damsel.

-A teraz możesz już sobie pójść- Spotkanie było zakończone.

…

Andre chodził przez chwile w te i z powrotem. Upokorzyli go. Cholerni Brujah! Wygrał w te głupie karty ale i tak… Fakt, dostał kopie raportów. Powinien je przeczytać zanim zaczął pytać. Ale przecież całe to śledztwo miało być tylko jakąś kpiną! Wymówką! Przeczesał swoje kasztanowe włosy dłonią. Więc szukał dziewczyny. Czemu założył, że faceta? No tak, słowo Malk, to rodzaj męski… Poszedł na te rozmowę nieprzygotowany i wyszedł na debila, a pierwsze wrażenie ma się tylko jedno. Trudno, teraz już nic nie poradzi. Musiał wrócić do swojego nowego mieszkania, zapoznać ze wszystkimi aktami i pomyśleć.

…

Nines obserwował przez okno jak Toreador odchodzi. Był jeszcze młody i zbyt pewny siebie, tak go ocenił. Gówno wie o prawdziwym świecie.

-Sądzisz że będą przez niego problemy?- Spytał Skelter stając obok Ninesa.

-Nie wiem, mam jakieś złe przeczucia- „Z drugiej strony sporo się ostatnio działo…" –Przedzwoń do Nosferatu. Załatw informacje o tym Andre. Szczególnie kto jest jego ojcem i mecenasem, jeśli takiego ma.

-Jasne, tylko to potrwa dzień, dwa.

-Wiem- Wyciągnął komórkę z tylnej kieszeni.

-Co robisz?

-Dzwonie do wyroczni Delfickiej- Mruknął. Usłyszał jakąś głupawą melodyjkę w słuchawce, a potem równie głupawy głos. Tyle że dużo słodszy.

-Hallo hallo! Dodzwoniłeś się do nas!

-Hej dzieciaku. Tu Nines.

-O! Król Żebraków do nas dzwoni! Czego Król Żebraków chce? – Zaszczebiotała wesoło.

Nines aż się skrzywił. Nienawidził jak tak do niego mówiła, nie szło jej jednak tego wyperswadować ani prośbą, ani groźbą. Cholerny Malk! Najbardziej wkurzało go jednak to, że tak bardzo ją lubił. Był niemal zakochany, oczywiście nie okazywał tego.

-Odwiedził mnie dziś nowy wampir. Andre. Przyjechał z Las Vegas. Należy do ludzi nowego Księcia. Pytał się o ciebie. Ciekawy jestem, czy może narobić jakiś problemów. To Toreador… Co mówią głosy?- „Nie wierze, że o to pytam"

-Złodziej!- Usłyszał głos w słuchawce odgrywający Golluma z „Władcy Pierścieni". Trzeba przyznać, że Miki całkiem nieźle go naśladowała.

-Nie musisz się nim jednak martwić- Zapewniła od razu wesoło.

-Nie?

-Nie. Powinieneś się martwić swoją panią.

-.. Moją panią?! Co masz na myśli? Co to znaczy?!

-Do miasta przybywa twoja pani, jest zła… Ona pragnie twoich łez. Łez bólu…- Wyszeptała i… rozłączyła się.

Nines już miał rzucić telefonem o ścianę, ale powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie. To przecież Malk. Co niby chciał od niej usłyszeć? Jakiejś konkretnej odpowiedzi typu „tak" i „nie"?

-I co powiedziała?- Damsel nie bała się złości Ninesa. Z reguły nie bała się niczego.

-Nic!- Fuknął wściekły.

-Słuchaj już ci to mówiłam i powiem jeszcze raz. Za dużo sobie o niej wyobrażasz. Racjonalizujesz to co ona robi. To Malk! A ich szaleństwo jest zaraźliwe. Ocipiejesz jak będziesz się przejmował tym, co ona i jej głosy pieprzą. Z Malkami tak jest. Każdy to wie. Sam mi mówiłeś.

Tylko na nią warknął.

-Ej! Dzieciak jest w porządku. Pomogła nam. Teraz my ją ostrzegliśmy o tym Andre, więc sumienia mamy czyste. Tak?- Skelter wszedł między nich.

-Tak, jest okej- Nines skapitulował.

…

-Masz wiadomość!- Zaskrzeczał komputerowo modulowany głos.

-Mamy wiadomość? Naprawdę?- Miki wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni spodni. SMS. Przy telefonie dyndało mnóstwo zawieszek.

 _"Nowi gracze ustawiają nowe figury na starej szachownicy.  
-Przyjaciel"_

-Uuuu znowu będzie ciekawie- Schowała telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Oczywiście cały szereg zawieszek wystawał z niej dyndając na prawo i lewo przy każdym ruchu. Weszła na klatkę schodową. Sprawdziła skrzynkę na listy. Leżało w niej niezwykle eleganckie zaproszenie. Złocone litery, czerpany papier. Piękna rzecz.

 _"Do primogena Michelle Dubois  
Z powodu niedawnych wydarzeń, zakończonych niefortunną śmierci mojego poprzednika, Księcia Sebastiana LaCroixa, Ja, Victoria Stubborn, nowa Księżna z ramienia Camarilli oddelegowana by zarządzać Los Angeles, proszę o przybycie wszystkich przedstawicieli naszej Wielkiej Rodziny, aby omówić bieżącą sytuacje i plany na przyszłość. To będzie prawdziwy zaszczyt móc was spotkać osobiście.  
Każdy zaproszony ma prawo przyprowadzić na ze sobą dwoje gości..."_

Dalsza część wiadomości zawierała formalne instrukcje co do warunków i daty spotkania.

-No najwyższy czas. Ostatnio było tak nudno. Nikt nie próbował nami rozkazywać, niczego od nas nie chciał, o nic nie prosił...- Położyła zaproszenie na biurku. Jej mieszkanie było małe i obskurne. Oczywiście je uwielbiała i nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru się przeprowadzać. Z okien widziała całkiem niezły kawałek miasta, klinikę, klub Janett. Plaża była niedaleko. Było tam wesołe miasteczko. Wszystkie ważne dla niej miejsca. Oczywiście odwiedziny centrum Miasta Aniołów też były miłe. Był tam Gruby Ziom i Bogini Miłości. Było mnóstwo miłych ludzi, ale to Santa Monica miała plaże.

-Powinniśmy włożyć sukienkę? Hmmm?

.

 **.:: Sajgon ::.**

 **.**

Viktoria weszła do apartamentu w Skyeline Apartments i zastała obraz jak po burzy. Wszędzie walały się papierzyska, notatki. Podkreślone, popisane. A między tym wszystkim szalał Andre.

-Cieszę się, że widzę cię tak ożywionego- Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Był to bardzo mały uśmiech, ale kobiety jej pokroju nie zwykły szczerzyć się od ucha do ucha.

\- Wybacz proszę bałagan. Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz- Ściągnął i odwiesił jej marynarkę. Zaprosił gestem by usiadła na wygodnej, skurzanej kanapie. Viktoria rozejrzała się pobieżnie. Jak wszyscy Toreadorzy, Andre miał wspaniały gust. Miał też pieniądze, więc urządził apartament z najwyższą klasą. Wampirzyca zdjęła szpilki i swobodnie rozłożyła się na kanapie. Viktoria wyglądała jak trzydziestoparoletnia kobieta. Szczupła, zadbana, z idealnym makijażem. Kostium który nosiła, przylegał do jej ciała jak druga skóra. Aksamitne czarne włosy, zebrane w francuski kok podkreślały łabędzią szyje. Okulary, podobno miały dodawać jej powagi, były to jednak zwykłe szkła, bo wampiry nie miewają problemów ze wzrokiem. Prezentowała się profesjonalnie i z klasą. Andre uwielbiał na nią patrzeć. Miał przecież świetny gust.

-Chciała bym, byś urządził mi biuro. Za czasów LaCroixa podobno wyglądało fatalnie. Na bogato, ale fatalnie. Mógłbyś też pomóc Thomasowi w organizacji spotkania. Odbędzie się w Empire Arms Hotels, ale nie jestem do końca przekonana do bazowego wystroju sali.

-Czemu nie, to zawsze jakaś rozrywka. Jesteś nową Księżną, musisz się dobrze zaprezentować- Usiadł na tej samej kanapie i położył sobie jej stopy na kolanach. Jak cała postać Viktorii, tak i jej nogi były wspaniale ukształtowane.

-Jak śledztwo?

-Jest totalnie bez sensu! Ten raport... To wszystko są jakieś... bzdury- Wskazał ręką na porozrzucane na stole papierzyska.

-Wiem, czytałam go- Przypomniała mu -Nie sądziłam, że weźmiesz się do pracy tak od razu. Byłeś dość sceptyczny. Coś się wydarzyło?

Westchnął i pogładził z czułością jej stopę.

-Byłem u Anarchistów, pod pretekstem tego śledztwa. Nic w tedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, nic nie przeczytałem, więc... cóż, wyszedłem na idiotę- Mruknął niechętnie. Pogładziła go po dłoni na pociesznie.

-Więc po co tam poszedłeś? Masz prawo być na tym terenie.

-Chciałem go zobaczyć. Ninesa.

-Ach tak. I napatrzyłeś się?

-To przystojny mężczyzna.

-Nigdy nie twierdziłam inaczej.

-Ale raczej grubo ciosany.

-Nie zaprzeczam.

-W każdym razie po tym spotkaniu przyszedłem tutaj i zacząłem czytać te raporty. One naprawdę są bez sensu - zmienił gwałtownie temat.

-Wiem.

-Często się zdarza, że ktoś próbuje przypisać sobie nieswoje zasługi, ale tu wygląda tak, jak by całe miasto próbowało przypisać swoje zasługi temu Malkowi. Jeszcze jej nie spotkałem, ale przecież żaden Szczeniak nie mógł tyle zrobić, to jest po prostu... fizycznie niemożliwe.

-Ktoś kłamie.

-Raczej zatrważająca ilość ktosiów. Ale nawet zakładając, że wszyscy kłamią, to po co? Rozumiem, że ktoś chciałby na przykład zwalić winę na Malka za zabójstwo Księcia, ale przypisywanie jej samych pozytywów? Nie pojmuję... Może rzuciła grupową Demencje i wszyscy poszaleli...- Westchnął. Ta sprawa naprawdę zaczęła go intrygować. Tyle, że na razie nic z niej nie rozumiał.

-Nie mamy w aktach nawet jej zdjęcia. LaCroix wydawał się strasznie niezorganizowany w tej sprawie, a przecież był jej oficjalnym opiekunem - Zauważył.

-Tak. LaCroix doprowadził do wielu zaniedbań. Nie sprawdził nawet czy dziewczyna ma rodzinę, która mogła by narobić zamieszania. Zapewne zakładał, że to dziecko szybko umrze.

-W takim razie co on robił przez ten cały czas? Oczywiście po za zarabianiem pieniędzy i kopaniem pod wszystkimi dołków.

-Sarkofagiem.

-Dowiedział się o nim dopiero dwa miesiące po narodzinach Malka.

-Podejrzewam. Chodź nie mam dowodów. Że wiedział o sarkofagu dużo wcześniej, nim ten trafił na statek.

-Tak sądzisz?

-Instynkt podpowiada mi, że sam go nadał. Oczywiście przy pomocy jakiegoś "pionka".

-W takim razie skąd...

-Instynkt podpowiada mi też - Przerwała mu- By nie dociekać w tej konkretnej sprawie. Sarkofag był, a teraz go niema. Zmiotło go z powierzchni ziemi. Interesuje mnie za to Malk, który wciąż po niej chodzi i może narobić kłopotu.

-No tak... swoją drogą śledczy ustalili co rozwaliło sarkofag?

-Tak, chodź trudno w to uwierzyć - Przyznała - To był dynamit zawierający 75% nitrogliceryny. Przepis Nobla.

-Trudno zdobyć coś takiego?

-Niespecjalnie. Jednak zastosowana formuła pochodzi jeszcze z czasów kowbojów. Dużo prościej i skuteczniej było by użyć czegoś współczesnego.

-Siła nawyku?

-Być może. Tak jak mówiłam, mam przeczucie by tego aspektu sprawy nie ruszać.

-Rozumiem. W takim razie chyba powinienem zobaczyć tego Malka. Ciekawe czy jest ładna.

-Próbujesz wzbudzić we mnie zazdrość?

-Może troszeczkę - Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko - Chodź sądząc po tym co wyczytałem z tych raportów wygląda na 2 metrową strongmenke, z siekierą w dłoni, obciętą na jeża i z bicepsem grubym jak moje udo.

-Cóż. W takim razie ucieszy cię wieść, że mam jej opis. Mercurio, nowy Ghul Thomasa, przedtem był Ghulem LaCroixa- Przypomniała mu - Został dokładnie przepytany na okoliczności ostatnich wydarzeń. Przedstawił nam też jej opis. Pozwól, że zacytuje z pamięci. Około metr siedemdziesiąt, szczupłej budowy, włosy do łopatek blond, z niebieskimi i różowymi końcówkami, lub pasemkami. Wy mężczyźni nigdy nie potraficie opisać kobiecych włosów- Dodała z naganą w głosie.

-Ubrana zazwyczaj w za dużą, czerwoną bluzę z kapturem, dżinsowe szorty, których często nie widać z pod bluzy, białe trampki w truskawki lub sandałki z koralikami. Kolczyki z piórek. Ładna, ale bez wyraźnego seksapilu. Ma "sarnie oczy". Nosi przy sobie nuż, ale na akcje bojowe rzeczywiście, zabiera ze sobą strażacką siekierę...

-"Sarnie oczy?"

-Duże, ładne, niewinne i z gęstymi rzęsami.

-"Sarnie oczy"... Czy jakiś wampir może mieć "niewinne" spojrzenie?

-Cóż, nie sądzę. Ale jeśli może, to na pewno będzie z klanu Malkavianów. Z nimi zawsze przecież coś jest nie tak. Zaintrygowany?

-Któż mógłby się oprzeć tym "sarnim oczom" i nieistniejącym szortom.

-I białym trampkom w truskawki. Musze przyznać, że jestem nawet trochę ciekawa, jak takie buty wyglądają.

-Jeśli ją spotkam, zrobię tym butą zdjęcie- Obiecał.

Zaśmiali się oboje. Zapanowała miła, relaksująca atmosfera.

-Może przejadę się jutro do Santa Monica?- Zaproponował -Porozmawiał bym z Malkiem i tym Mercurio. Potem wrócę i pomogę Thomasowi.

-Wolała bym, byś poczekał i pojechał po oficjalnym spotkaniu.

-Dlaczego?

Wskazała ręką na rozrzucone papiery - Taki sam nieład panuje w tutejszej władzy. Nie masz pojęcia jaki sajgon próbuje ogarnąć.

-Opowiedz - Zachęcił.

-Cóż, tak jak USA podzielone jest na Stany, tak samo Los Angeles podzielone jest na Domeny. To usprawnia władze. Prezydent przekazuje polecenia gubernatorom, a ci ogarniają swoje poletko według jego ogólnych wskazówek. Typowa piramida władzy. W Camarilli działa to tak samo i się sprawdza. Książę wydaje polecenia, a Primogeni wprowadzają je na zarządzanymi przez siebie Domenami. Tyle że tutaj wszystko jest nie tak, przez Baronów.

-Baroni? A tak, jeśli jakiś wampir rządzi domenom, ale nie jest Pimogenem, to się go tak określa. Ale co to ma do rzeczy?

-Niby nic. Teoretycznie. Na przykład Hoolwood. Primogen który tam mieszka to Gary Golden, Nosferatu, ale zarządza Domeną Isaac Abrams, który jest Toreadorem i należy do Anarchistów. Stary wyga.

-Z reguły tak jest. Stary wampir może przejąć władze od lokalnego Primogena jeśli ten nie ma sił się bronić. Pierwotne prawo siły.

-Niby tak, ale tam w ogóle nie było żadnego przejmowania. Golden nigdy nie ogłosił, ani nawet nie sugerował, że chce władać Hoolwood. Z drugiej strony Abrams nie ma nawet pojęcia gdzie Nosferatu mają swoją siedzibę, wie tylko że gdzieś na jego terenie. A Santa Monica? Tamtejszą Baronową jest Therese Voerman, Ventrue. Za to mieszkająca tam Michelle Dubois jest Primogenem Malkavian. Zresztą to też nie jest w porządku. Ma zaledwie rok i parę miesięcy, żaden Primogen nigdy nie był tak młody! Została Primogenem bo jakiś być musi, a jest ostatnim Malkiem w Los Angeles należącym do Camarilli. Wyobraź sobie jednak, że siostra Therese, Jeanette jest Malkavianem, tyle że należy do Anarchistów. Mało skomplikowane? A tu? W centrum? Większością miasta zarządza Thomas, jako nowy Primogen Ventrue, ale kawałek miasta należy do Anarchistów pod wodzą Ninesa, chodź on uparcie twierdzi że nie jest wodzem absolutnie nikogo. Za to całe dwie ulice dalej ma swoją siedzibę Primogen Tremere, Strauss. I w tej jego siedzibie siedzi cały jego klan.

-Tremere… i nie rządzi nawet w tamtej okolicy?

-No właśnie nie, a na pewno by mógł. Z tego co się orientuje Strauss jest starszy nawet od Abramsa, zresztą to Tremere. Jego klan jest mu wierny. Mógłby przejąć władze z palcem w nosie. Nie mam pojęcia co się tutaj dzieje. Teoretycznie nie zachodzi żaden konflikt władzy. W praktyce powinny co chwila wybuchać wojny, kiedy jeden coś chce, a drugi nie chciał by tego dać. Tu jednak panuje względny spokój.

-To… zupełnie inne niż w Las Vegas- Przyznał.

-Nie mówiąc o tym, że za miastem, w tych nowych willach, ma swoją siedzibę klan Giovanni, a po Griffith Park włóczy się wataha wilkołaków… A moja władza tutaj jest czysto iluzoryczna.

-Jesteś nową Księżną- Powiedział stanowczo.

-Zastanów się. Wszyscy niby zgadzają się z moim zwierzchnictwem, ale wierności ani posłuszeństwa nikt mi nie przysięga. Anarchiści są niezależni. Malkavian właściwie niema, Toreadorzy są posłuszni bo to pozwala im zajmować się swoimi sprawami, Brujah, Gangrele, jest ich zaledwie garstka, cała reszta należy do Anarchistów. Tremere niby są lojalni Camarilli, ale jeśli wydam Straussowi rozkaz, który mu się nie spodoba, może odmówić jego wykonania. Jest stary i potężny, a jego klan go posłucha. Nie miała bym go jak, ani kim przymusić do wykonania mojej woli. Nosferatu, będą zdobywać dla mnie informacje, puki im płace. Wychodzi na to, że mogę liczyć tylko na Venture. Jak więc widzisz, w teorii rządze ogromnym terenem. Najludniejszym miastem Kalifornii i całkiem pokaźną liczbą wampirów. W praktyce, nie mam nic- Pomasowała skronie jak by naprawdę mogła dostać bólów głowy.

-Czy LaCroix wysłał cię tu, byś już nie wróciła?- Spytał ostrożnie. Victoria bardzo szanowała ojca i zawsze wydawała się jego ulubienicą. Być może coś między nimi zaszło. Jakaś kłótnia? Zastanawiał się Andre.

-Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Książe musiał kogoś wysłać, a ja najbardziej nadawałam się do tego zadania. Nie mogę po prostu walczyć o władze knując, jak to robił Sebastian. Potencjalnych wrogów jest zbyt wielu. Musze, lawirując między tymi wszystkimi stronnictwami, powoli, przez lata, zbudować mocną pozycje dla siebie i Camarilli w tym mieście. Wymaga to wielkiej cierpliwości i taktu. Zgody na kompromisy i myślenia z wyprzedzeniem. Jeśli chodź raz okaże się publicznie, że nie mam realnej władzy, natychmiast rozszarpią mnie jak dzikie psy. Mam jednak pewną zaletę, której często brak innym Ventrue, dlatego ojciec powierzył to zadanie właśnie mnie.

-Tak? A co to za zaleta?- Poklepał ją po kolanie.

-Ujmująca osobowość, oczywiście.

.

 **.:: Mercurio ::.**

 **.**

Mimo obaw Viktoria pozwoliła, a raczej dała się ubłagać i Andre pojechał do Santa Monica. Miał tylko porozmawiać z Malkiem i Ghulem i szybko wrócić. Żadnych wycieczek. Najlepiej by było, by nikt go nie widział i tak miał zamiar to zorganizować. Pierwsze kroki skierował do Mercurio. Mężczyzna mieszkał w całkiem ładnych apartamentach. Przestronne, solidne drzwi na zamki z kodem. Przyjemny dywan w dobrze oświetlonym holu. Tak, docenił to miejsce. Zupełnie przyjemne. Ghul musiał dobrze zarabiać. Cóż, LaCroix nie trzymał by go przez tyle lat, gdyby Mercurio nie był użyteczny. Zapukał do drzwi.

-Witaj. Jestem Andre.

-Andre?- Ghul wpuścił go do środka i zamknął za nim drzwi. Wiedział że i tak nie miał by szans z wampirem. A wszystko co ich dotyczy lepiej omawiać za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

-Jestem członkiem świty nowej Księżnej.

-Aaa tak, słyszałem. Mistrz mówił- Jego nowym Mistrzem był Thomas. Wampir przekazał swojemu nowemu zwierzątku odpowiednią wiedze by dobrze mu służyło –Nikt nie uprzedzał, że pan przyjedzie. Czego pan potrzebuje?

-Możesz się zrelaksować, chce tylko porozmawiać- Rozsiadł się na kanapie roztaczając aurę władzy i elegancji. No i może bogactwa, ale bez przesady.

-Mogę?- Mercurio wskazał na leżącego na stole kebaba –Dopiero zamówiłem.

-Nie krępuj się.

-Dzięki- Od razu wziął parę kęsów. Praca po nocy potrafiła wykończyć –To o co chce pan zapytać?

Andre aż się skrzywił widząc jak człowiek zadaje mu pytanie z ustami wypełnionymi mięsem i sałatką.

-Chodzi o Miki i o to co dla ciebie zrobiła- Reakcja Ghula przekroczyła wszelkie oczekiwania Andre. Człowiek o mało się nie udusił tym kebabem. Udało mu się przełknąć i rozkaszlał się na chwile.

-Co?

-Miki załatwiła za ciebie pewne zadanie. Jeśli opowiesz mi dokładnie jak było, obiecuje że nie spotkają cię żadne konsekwencje- Mimo tego zapewnienia, Mercurio pobladł i się spocił. Strach. Każdy wampir potrafił go wyczuć. Niestety, jak ktoś się boi, to z reguły kłamie by wykręcić się od kłopotów. Mercurio nie mógł okłamać swojego Mistrza, ale z Andre mógł próbować i wampir wolał tego uniknąć.

-Posłuchaj. Dostałeś zadanie od LaCroixa i wywiązałeś się z niego. To, jak to zrobiłeś z pewnością go nie obchodziło. Masz nowego Mistrza. Ta sprawa jest zamknięta, chce się jednak dowiedzieć dokładnie jak to wyglądało.

-Malk ma jakieś problemy?- Spytał ostrożnie. Andre bardzo zastanowiło to pytanie. Chyba musiał ją bardzo lubić, skoro mimo strachu myślał o jej bezpieczeństwie

–Ona nie zabiła LaCroixa. Robiła zawsze tylko to, co jej kazał.

-Wiem. Ta sprawa również została zbadana, wyjaśniona i zamknięta. Chce się po prostu jak najwięcej o niej dowiedzieć. LaCroix chodź był jej opiekunem, nic nie ustalił. Dopuścił się wielu zaniedbań. Musimy o nią zadbać. Jest nowa w naszej rodzinie. –Wskazał na posiłek –Dokończ swoją kolacje i opowiedz mi wszystko.

-Okej, okej. No więc… Tylko niech to zostanie między nami.

-Oczywiście.

-Mówiąc najprościej. Jestem tutaj najstarszym Ghulem, jestem nawet starszy niż większość wampirów w tym mieście. Chodzi o to że…

-Poczułeś się niezwyciężony?

-Raczej palma mi odbiła. Przestałem uważać. Miałem dokonać wymiany i zakupu. Poszedłem nieprzygotowany. Nie dość, że nie zdobyłem materiałów wybuchowych, to jeszcze obrobili mnie z kasy LaCroixa i postrzelili. Wiele razy. Doczołgałem się do samochodu, a potem do domu. Niecałe 30 minut potem zjawia się ona. Świeżutki wampir, bez tatusia. Fatalny moment. Myślałem, że mnie zeżre na miejscu, ale jej nawet oczy nie zaczęły pobłyskiwać.

-Nie poczuła żądzy krwi?

-Nie. Zresztą to Malk. Oni nie są normalni. Potem trochę pogadaliśmy.

-Możesz przytoczyć tą rozmowę.

-Yyy… nie spotkałeś jej jeszcze? Ona jest naprawdę szurniętym Malkiem. Mówi …

-Jak szurnięty Malk?

-Tak, ale powiedziałem jej że zabrali mi materiały i kasę. Wszystko zrozumiała. Poprosiłem ją o pomoc. Zgodziła się. Przyniosła mi poduszkę i nakryła kocem. Całkiem miło nie? 30 minut potem przyniosła mi morfinę.

-Skąd ją miała?- Człowiek wzruszył ramionami.

-Pewnie ukradła z kliniki. Jest tu jedna niedaleko. Zasnąłem. Przyszła dopiero następnej nocy. Przyniosła mi pizzę. Miała też materiały wybuchowe i kasę. Oddała mi co do grosza- Według Mercurio to było najdziwniejsze w całej tej sprawie -Potem miała się pozbyć bazy Sabatu. Wiem że zdawała z tego raport LaCroixowi osobiście, ale o mojej wpadce nie puściła pary z ust. LaCroix może i miał twarz dzieciaka, ale w jego służbie popełniało się błąd tylko raz. Miki uratowała mi dupę przed całkowitą kasacją.

-Może mu powiedziała, tylko facet nie zrozumiał?

-Eee…w sumie… to możliwe. W każdym razie od tamtej pory często mnie odwiedza.

-Jesteście przyjaciółmi?

-To wampir. Bez urazy.

-Jasne- Nie miał zamiaru się obrażać. Taka była prawda. Wampiry były potworami. Mordowały jeśli chciały i nie miały wyrzutów sumienia. Pasożytowały na ludziach. Mercurio żył, bo był użyteczny. Był Ghulem od tak dawna, że wyzbył się wszystkich mrzonek.

-Po co tu przychodzi?

-Głównie na telewizje. Kupiłem to cudo 3 miesiące temu –Wskazał na wielki telewizor wiszący na ścianie -Przychodzi tu w soboty by oglądać Scooby Doo.

-Oglądać co?

-To taka bajka.

-Wiem co to! Przychodzi tu w soboty wieczorem oglądać bajki?

-No tak.

Andre pomasował sobie skronie. Teraz i jemu się wydawało, że dostanie bólu głowy. Czuł się jak w jakimś surrealistycznym filmie. Wygląda na to, że nie tylko zadawanie się z Malkami mogło być niebezpieczne, ale nawet samo rozmawianie o nich groziło utratą zdrowych zmysłów.

-To już chyba wszystko- Wampir wstał z kanapy. W sumie mógłby jeszcze zapytać. Nie zaszkodzi –Jest ładna?

-Raczej tak. Znaczy, to żadna seksbomba, ale niczego jej nie brakuje… Ma ładne oczy… Mówi na mnie Szybkonogi bóg. W sensie Merkury, no wiesz.

-Jasne… Miłej nocy Ghulu.

.

 **.:: Ben Hope ::.**

 **.**

Andre w sumie niewiele się dowiedział. Młode wampiry bywały popędliwe, żądne krwi, polowania. Zwykle rodzic je nadzoruje, ale takie spuszczone ze smyczy powinny być co najmniej nadwrażliwe na bodźce. Według opisu, Miki nawet powieka nie drgnęła na widok zakrwawionego Mercurio, coś niesamowitego.

Zadarł głowę do góry. Kamienica była bardziej niż obskurna. Nie miała nawet wejścia z przodu, tylko trzeba było przeciskać się zaułkiem obok śmietników. Mieszkanie Malka było na samej górze. Już miał pukać, gdy ze środka usłyszał tupanie. Wampiry poruszają się dużo ciszej. W środku był człowiek. Z akt wiedział, że Ghul Malka został zabity przez Sabat, zatem nie powinno być tam żadnego człowieka. Może włamywacz? W absolutnej ciszy odblokował zamek przy drzwiach, swoją drogą bardzo prymitywny i wszedł szybko do środka. Ukazał mu się obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Facet był w samych gaciach, dopiero się ubierał. Wysoki i całkiem postawny, jednak całą mową ciała komunikował, że jest skopanym szczeniaczkiem. Cały tułów miał pokryty bliznami, świeżymi. Ślady po biczu, przypalaniu, cięciu. Brakowało mu nawet jednej brodawki. Ktoś się nad nim znęcał, okaleczył ciało i zapewne złamał psychicznie.

-Kim jesteś?!- Gościu zasłonił się koszulą jak by był nagą panienką. Zapewne te blizny nie napawały go dumą.

-Nazywam się Andre- Wampir ukazał zęby, skoro facet się nie zorientował od razu z kim ma odczynienia –Kim jesteś człowieku? Co tu robisz? Odpowiadaj.

-Jestem Ben Hope, jestem Ghulem Miki, znaczy… Mój Mistrz do Primogen Malkavian, Michelle Dubois. To jej mieszkanie- Facet był przerażony, ale trzymał pion. Mówił nawet całkiem spokojnie i konkretnie. Wszystko by nie sprowokować Andre. Miło z jego strony.

-Twoja pani ci to zrobiła?- Wskazał na jego ciało.

-Nie! Ona traktuje mnie bardzo dobrze.

-Co tutaj robisz?

-Przychodzę tu czasem posprzątać. Miki nie myśli o takich sprawach. W moim mieszkaniu naprawiają rury, więc przy okazji wziąłem prysznic.

-Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię. Możesz się ubrać- Normalnie Andre by sobie usiadł, ale trochę się brzydził. Facet szybko się ubrał.

-Skoro to nie Miki, to kto cię tak urządził?

Ben, już ubrany, przez chwile rzucał się w sobie. Było to wyraźnie czuć. Nie chciał mówić, ale bał się nie odpowiedzieć.

-Mój poprzedni pan. Należał do Sabatu.

-Trzymali cię w Hallowbrook Hotel?

-Tak… przez trzy miesiące.

„Całkiem długo… Więc był w samym gnieździe. Musi być zatem jej Ghulem zaledwie od miesiąca". Andre przyglądał mu się chwile. Kiedy mężczyzna był ubrany, nie było widać żadnych blizn.

-Sytuacja w Hallowbrook Hotel była dokładnie opisana. Według tego co wiem, wszyscy obecni na miejscu ludzie zostali usunięci przez twoją panią, nie nadawali się do niczego innego. Dlaczego ty przeżyłeś?

-Sabatnik który się nade mną znęcał, nie wydłubał mi oczu, bo chciał w nich widzieć strach. Skoro widzę, mogę być użyteczny.

-To nie wszystko- Nalegał Andre robiąc groźną minę jak to tylko wampiry potrafią. Nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy, ale miał zamiar wyciągnąć każdą informacje.

Ben zadrżał i nieco się skulił. Stał od wampira najdalej jak tylko mógł.

-Błagałem ją o litość- Wydusił z siebie.

-Wampiry nie odczuwają litości – Warknął, spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi.

-Skoro okazują gniew, mogą też okazać litość- Wydusił z siebie Ben.

Andre przeszedł się po kawalerce. Z okien widać było kawałek miasta. Co prawda niezbyt miłej dzielnicy, mimo to kawałek widać było. I kable. Akurat tuż przy oknie biegł słup obwieszony nimi. Wampir przez chwile zastanawiał się jak Primogen może mieszkać w tak skromnych warunkach. Widocznie było jej wszystko jedno… a może nie miała pieniędzy? LaCroix wypłacał jej skromne honoraria za dobrze wykonane zadania. Czy Victoria przydzieliła jej jakieś fundusze? Tego nie wiedział.

Wampiry wybierają na Ghuli osoby im podobne, lub użyteczne. Każdy wampir potrzebował pokarmu i rąk, które mogą pracować za dnia. Jednak Ghule Malkavian zawsze były szalone, albo co najmniej „pozytywnie zakręcone" jak to się ładnie określało. Ten facet był zupełnie normalny. Przestraszony na śmierć, najprawdopodobniej z traumą na całe życie, ale zupełnie normalny. Miał wyraźne blizny. Pijąc krew swej pani powinien się ich pozbyć… Zresztą żaden wampir nie miał by za Ghula kogoś kto był wcześniej Ghulem Sabatnika. To było by _dégoût_. Obrzydliwe.

Ben nie mógł być niczyjim Ghulem.

-Wiesz kiedy twoja pani wróci?

-Nie. Miki nie zwierza mi się ze swoich planów.

-Powinieneś o niej mówić Mistrzu.

-Pozwala mi mówić do siebie po imieniu- Zapewnił pośpiesznie.

„Powinieneś czuć potrzebę by ją tytułować…" Andre obdarzył Bena jeszcze jednym, uważnym spojrzeniem i uznał oględziny za zakończone.

-Dobrze, to na razie wszystko. Miłej nocy Ben- Andre opuścił pomieszczenie. W drodze do samochodu myślał intensywnie o tym co widział.

.

 **.:: Vici ::.**

 **.**

-Zaczekaj tu na mnie.

-Jest pani pewna? To siedziba Anarchistów. Jeśli czegoś spróbują…

-Nic się nie wydarzy. To będzie tylko krótka rozmowa. The Last Round jest oficjalnym Elysium- Victoria wysiadła z samochodu. W eleganckim żakiecie i ołówkowej spódnicy absolutnie nie pasowała do obskurnej uliczki. Rozległ się dźwięk jej obcasów i już po chwili otwierała drzwi lokalu.

-Witam. Gdzie znajdę pana Rodrigueza?

-Kolejny elegancik… Chodź na ciebie przynajmniej miło popatrzeć. Nines jest na górze – Barman był jak zawsze pełen uroku.

Kiedy tylko Nines zauważył wchodzącą po schodach Victorie, zerwał się z miejsca jak by co najmniej zobaczył ducha. Wyglądał na niemal… przerażonego.

-Vici?

-Miło cię zobaczyć Nines– Absolutnie spokojna twarz wampirzycy wzbudzała niepokój -Minęło sporo czasu. Jutro ma nastąpić oficjalne spotkanie, ale postanowiłam poinformować cię osobiście. Żebyś nie poczuł się urażony.

Nines dalej się na nią gapił. Nie wierzył w to co widział.

-Nie gap się tak na nią, jak by cię piorun amora strzelił! Co to za lalunia?- Szturchnęła go Damsel by ten się wreszcie otrząsnął.

-To Victoria Rodriguez, moja żona- Wydusił z siebie.

-Victoria Stubborn, po swojej śmierci wróciłam do panieńskiego nazwiska- Zlustrowała Damsel wzrokiem tych zimnych, profesjonalnych oczu. Niemal jak by wyceniała jej wartość w dolarach.

-Jesteś jego nową dziewczyną? Nie musisz się martwić. Nines przysięgał mi wierność i miłość tylko do czasu swojej śmierci, a jak widzimy ta nastąpiła i to już dawno temu. Zatem sumienia macie czyste.

Teraz i Nines i Damsel nie mogli przestać się gapić. Zamurowało ich. Damsel, wyszczekana zazwyczaj, nie miała nawet tyle silnej woli by zaprzeczyć słowom Victori.

-Jestem nową Księżną tego miasta. Postanowiłam cię uprzedzić, ze względu na stare czasy. Mam nadzieje, że będzie nam się dobrze współpracowało.

Damsel i Nines wciąż milczeli.

-Cóż, to chyba wszystko. To mój numer, gdyby było coś do omówienia- Położyła elegancką wizytówkę na najbliższym stoliku –Do zobaczenia jutro i… miłej nocy.

…

-Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że masz żonę!- Nie żeby Damsel była zazdrosna. Nic z tych rzeczy. To była po prostu szokująca informacja. Nines nawet dość często mówił o tym jak walczył o sprawiedliwość społeczną w czasach wielkiego kryzysu, kiedy jeszcze był człowiekiem, ale nigdy nawet nie zająknął się by miał mieć jakąś rodzinę.

-Sądziłem, że od dawna nie żyje! Że umarła jako człowiek! Jak tylko zostałem wampirem, spakowałem manatki i nie kontaktowałem się z nią. Dla jej dobra.

-Wyglądała na zimną sukę…

-Wiem. Widziałem. Wcześniej taka nie była. Nie miałem pojęcia, że została przemieniona- Anarchista chodził po pokoju w te i z powrotem. To był dla niego szok. Sądził że jego żona umarła wieki temu. Jak to możliwe. Co się stało?

-A teraz jest Księżną. Twoja była to Venture i szef miasta z ramienia Camarilli… ale wstyd.

-Zamknij się!-Warknął na nią. Teraz niedawne słowa Malka nabierały sensu. Jego pani wróciła i pragnęła jego łez. Czy zamierzała się mścić za to, że ją kiedyś opuścił? Nie mogło jej być łatwo. Przecież w tedy nie zarabiała. Zresztą on też nie miał w tedy pracy. Jej życie musiało być ciężkie. Mimo to wyglądała jak by została przemieniona najwyżej 5 lat po tym jak ją ostatnio widział, zatem nie mogła długo być sama. Chodź kobiety bywały bardzo pamiętliwe.


End file.
